majitorafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Welcome to the Mahou Shoujo Club
WELCOME TO THE MAHOU SHOUJO CLUB CHAPTER 1 OF THE MANGA Prologue Shortly after the beginning of the high school academic year, Minami-kun, a typical teenage male, decides that he wants to join an after school club. But it has to be something edgy and unusual, something off-the-wall, something that will capture his attention and interest ! One day, he sees a new poster on the school's bulletin board, advertising for members for the " Mahou Shoujo Club " ! Minami thinks to himself that this might be really interesting---seeing girls cosplaying as anime and manga girls. WOW !!! And what the hell---the poster says that boys can join too ! So then, after school that day he goes to a classroom, having a sign above the door that reads, " Mahou Shoujo Club ". As he enters, little does he realize that this door opening will be the opening to a whole new life for him. A Secret Life that he thought would never be possible, no not ever ! A secret life that he has only dreamed of; a life not as a male, but as a cute, pretty teenage girl . . . . . . Chapter Overview Minami, a 'typical' high school boy wants to join an after school club. But it has to be something really interesting! And right there it is, on the school's bulletin board ! The Mahou Shoujo Club. Together with childhood friend and teenage girl companion, Karin, both decide to see what the club is all about. Little did they know or suspect what is in store for them as members. That they would actually become real, authentic, fully costumed anime girls ! So begins the journey to all things Kawaii (cute) and feminine, both in the fantasy world, and in their real life, too ! This Chapter's Story The poster on the bulletin board certainly looks interesting . . . . LIKE ANIME AND MANGA ? WHY NOT JOIN US IN BECOMING A REAL, LIVE ANIME GIRL !!! BOYS WELCOME, TOO ! So after school, Minami's close friend and companion since early childhood, Karin, now a cute teenage girl herself, asks him if he wants to walk home together ? Seemingly irritated by the thought of walking home just like two middle schoolers, Minami actually wants to check out the Mahou Shoujo Club. In fact, he is planning on joining ! Mahou Shoujo Club, questions Karin ? Minami states that the club must be about high school girls cosplaying; dressed as anime and manga girls. Karin retorts that he may be asked to cross-cosplay as a girl, too ! Surprisingly, Minami is not upset at all, but says that it might be fun, and that he wouldn't mind dressing as a girl ! In fact, he would really enjoy it ! Off he goes to find the clubroom, with Karin in tow. Seeing the sign above the door, he stares at the sign for a moment, then goes through the door, with Karin following, she believing that he really hasn't thought this through. Opening the clubroom door and stepping inside, the two friends are greeting by a tall, thin, busty, mature looking high school girl, named Teruto Chiyoko. She is the President of the club, and so far, the only member. She asks Minami if he knows what the club is all about ? Girls cosplaying as cute anime characters, of course ! Not quite ! Chiyoko then does a Henshin ( Transformation Sequence ) right before their eyes, and actually becomes a costumed fantasy anime girl ! Minami and Karin are quite shocked, but Chiyoko, now the battle maiden Foret Noire, merely chuckles. She explains that as a little girl herself, she always wanted to live the life of a real anime girl. But now being in high school, she can do what she only dreamed of before, with the Iphone app that she created that does the job for her ! Foret now looks fondly at Karin, asks her name, and states that she is cute enough to make a wonderful anime girl ! Without ado, Foret installs the Henshin Access app on the Iphones of the two friends, and asks then to try it out. Both Minami and Karin press the 'Transform' touch-screen pad at the same time, and both go through a very spectacular Henshin themselves. Karin is still the cute, sweet teenage girl, now dressed in a typical little girl's fantasy costume. But all her attention is drawn to and focused on Minami, who has become a cute girl herself, also dressed in a anime girl's fantasy costume. Sorta halfway between a little girls fancy birthday party dress, and a Gothic anime battle maiden's warrior costume. " Are you Minami-kun ? Are you actually a '''girl' right now ?'' " , exclaims Karin ! Minami looks at the bustier that she is wearing, and takes a peek inside. Yup ! Real Boobs ! She is actually a girl ! ''Minami now checks between her legs--- '" IT'S GONE !!! "' And so Minami's transformation is complete, as her face turns a deep shade of red ! " You must 'become' a girl'', in order to truly '''be' a Mahou Shoujo girl ! ", utters Foret in a very matter-of-fact way ! Coming out of total and complete embarrassment, and with a blank expression on her face, Minami asks Foret to change her back. Whoa, not so fast ! Foret suggests that Minami place her hand over her heart (actually, Minami begins softly caressing her supple boobs), and to think it over for a few moments. One could almost see the ooze churning in Minami's mind ! Foret nonchalantly mentions that to change back, all one need do is press the 'Cancel' pad on the touch-screen, and it will happen. But if one does not join, the app will be deleted immediately and completely, not ever to return. '" I'LL JOIN !!! "' , is Minami's swift reply ! Foret changes back to Chiyoko, and hands the two teens their application forms. They are promptly filled out and handed back. " Again, Welcome to the Mahou Shoujo Club ", pleasingly intones Chiyoko. She then mentions that the purpose of the club is to show our love for these very special anime girls, and enjoy ourselves as such. But with such joy comes great responsibilities. Mahou Shoujo girls keep their private identity a secret, and do not activate or cancel the Henshin in front of non-members, or in public. Furthermore, come to love anime girls as I do ! That's all for today ! With both of them still transformed, Minami asks Karin if she really wants to join. Karin had not thought of joining any clubs, though. Karin then thinks to herself that by joining, she can stay close to Minami, who she has come to like very much, although with an unrequited love ! That, and she thinks she would be worried leaving him to his own devices at this point in time . . . . . . Minami looks away with an expression on her face of unbridled, absolute joy ! Chapter Lookback and Commentary Minami and Karin's Henshin ( transformation sequence ), accessed from the app on their Iphones. ( More anime girl Henshins can be found on the videos posted in the video section of this Wiki ) '''MANGA FAN'S COMMENTARY' Adam Perreira / 20 weeks ago / 1 like Honestly transforming from boy to girl, shouldn't he have no breasts at all ? Maxim Sasin / 18 weeks ago / 10 likes When you want to transform one thing to another, mass has to stay the same. Girls are usually lighter and smaller then guys. So where do you think the extra mass has to go? Boobs and butts!!! Luis Avalez / 8 weeks ago / 1 like Equilibrium is the state of the universe ! Alexander Nordenson / 37 weeks ago / 12 likes And in today's news, local school girl club president bends laws of reality with cellphone app! Desu Bolt / 40 weeks ago / 12 likes yes ! Yes ! YES !!! Category:Chapters